


Drunk Men Are Hard To Dress

by JessiMeow



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiMeow/pseuds/JessiMeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Hungover Joel where Ray has to literally dress him for work.</p><p>--</p><p>Ray struggles to motivate his hungover boyfriend to actually go to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Men Are Hard To Dress

The dream-shattering alarm shook Ray awake. It’s screeches of ‘wake the fuck up, time to get up and go work like an ADULT’ in the form of loud obnoxious beeps were his good morning. There was an unstirring warmth beside him, and he reached over and put his hand on Joel’s chest to make sure he was still…you know…breathing.

"Joelllllll." Ray rolled over and planted a sloppy kiss on the man’s lips.

"Hnngsh?" His boyfriend’s reply was a grunt…perhaps a try at a word, but it certainly wasn’t english.

"Time to get up. We have work."

"4 morree minu tes?" Well, at least he could make out what he said.

It was nothing new. Joel came home from work ready to get trashed and play games with Ray and sleep. Sometimes he’d go out and drink. Ray opted out of that. He’d rather be hit by a car than be around a bunch of drunk men in a bar. As long as Geoff promised to get him home safely, he didn’t care where they went.

"We don’t have time, babe. Unless you want to start looking for cheaper apartments, you might wanna get moving."

Joel didn’t budge. Ray sighed.

"Alright, guess i get to dress you today. Let’s seeeeee."

He rolled out of the bed, walking over to the closet and throwing it open. Probably 3/4 of it was Joel’s shit. Ray’s wardrobe included about 95% t-shirts, so he didn’t require much room.

"What embarrassing shirt should I make you wear today?" HIs eyes lit up. He pulled a bright and obnoxious orange hawaiian shirt from the very back of his lover’s closet.

"Joelllll I found your outfit for the dayyy~"

He grabbed Joel’s hand, pulling the other toward his own side of the bed. Joel allowed Ray to sit him up. He tugged at the bottom of Joel’s t-shirt and pulled it off. He leaned down, placed a kiss on Joel’s forehead, before starting to awkwardly put his boyfriend’s arms through the arm holes of the orange shirt.

"Good morning, Ray." Joel grumbled, running a hand through his black locks as Ray was buttoning his shirt.

"You look like you got run over by a bus." Ray chuckled, getting jeans from the closet and returning, instructing Joel to stand up from the bed.

"Hell, I feel like I got run over by one.” Joel eyed him suspiciously. “Did you lay me on some railroad tracks in…in the middle of your sleep again, because ah, that’s not…very nice.”

"Never." Ray smiled and lifted one of Joel’s legs up, putting it into the leg hole of the jeans. He repeated the action for the other leg before pulling it up to Joel’s waist. His fingers ghosted across the bulge in Joel’s boxers and he smiled innocently when Joel grunted and narrowed his eyes. The younger man weaved the belt through the loops around his boyfriend’s waist and left it open.

"You can at least do your belt. Come on. I’ll make us some eggs and then I’m calling Kdin to come pick us up." Ray grabbed Joel’s hand after the hungover man was done fiddling with his belt and led him to the kitchen.

"I can drive us." Joel grunted and Ray snorted and a small smile played at his lips.

"Uh, no, not in this state. I’d rather not die before I turn 30, thank you very much."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Critiques are appreciated!!


End file.
